


[ART] 'Look at me'

by reafre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafre/pseuds/reafre
Summary: Look at me!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saxnas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxnas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [THE EYES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991507) by [saxnas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxnas/pseuds/saxnas). 



[](https://youfoundmykeys.tumblr.com/post/150582787613/look-at-me-pencil-on-paper-date-17-september)

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Look at me’  
> pencil on paper  
> date 17 September, 2016
> 
> Inspired by THE EYES by saxnas 
> 
> my first time draw young Castiel (not baby or fledgling age.) and with the front face like this.


End file.
